rggamfandomcom-20200213-history
Jade
“ Bio history Mortal Kombat 2011 Jade initially appeared at the side of Shang Tsung along with her best friend Kitana, watching from the sidelines as the tournament in Earthrealm took place. When Sonya successfully freed Jax from captivity in Goro's Lair, Jade and Kitana were ordered by Shang Tsung to prevent Sonya and Jax from leaving. Both of them faced Sonya in a two-on-one battle, but ultimately were defeated. After Shang Tsung was defeated by Liu Kang, Jade is next seen as she returned to Outworld through a portal along with her peers. Later on, Jade appeared in the Armory, finding Raiden, Jax, and Johnny Cage. Demanding that the intruders leave the restricted area, she engaged Jax in combat but was defeated by him before he continued on with his allies to save Sonya Blade. Shao Kahnlater reprimanded Kitana during the second tournament after her failure to intercept the trespassing Lin Kuei warriors, and ordered Kitana to leave the Colosseum. As her bodyguard, Jade followed Kitana into the Wastelands. Jade noted Shao Kahn's displeasure with Kitana's behaviour and pleaded the princess to behave more accordingly, observing the fact that she had never seen him as angry with the Princess as he currently was. This enraged Kitana further, which prompted Jade to leave her friend alone, remarking that she would speak to Kitana later once she was in more of a mind to listen. Her departure from the Wastelands was only moments before Raiden arrived and informed Kitana that the answers to her own doubts and suspicions would be answered in the Flesh Pits, a place Kitana was forbidden to go to. When Kitana left to go to Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits, she called out to Jade, who she knew was following her through the Living Forest. Jade explained that she was told by the Emperor to prevent Kitana from entering the Flesh Pits, and remarked that she did not question the Emperor's orders. Following this, she begged Kitana to turn back on her quest. Kitana refused to turn back however and a battle began, from which Kitana emerged victorious. Leaving Jade defeated in the Living Forest, Kitana continued on to the Flesh Pits. After the revelation of Mileena's birth, Kitana brought Shang Tsung before the Emperor, only to learn the truth about her realm of Edenia from Shao Kahn himself. As she was escorted out of the room by Tarkatan Guards, Jade emerged from the shadows, having been eavesdropping on the conversation the whole time. Realizing that her loyalty to Shao Kahn had put her best friend in jeopardy, Jade set out to make amends and free Kitana from captivity in the Tower. Entering the Armory, she encountered Baraka, who refused to let her go to the Princess. Comparing him to a guard dog, she openly mocked him before defeating him. As the Tarkatan insulted the Edenian race for their "lack of loyalty", Jade teased Baraka with a cryptic hint before stomping on his face, rendering him unconscious. Upon finding Kitana restrained by magic and protected by Sheeva, Jade continued to mock the Shokan both before and after she defeated her. Jade and Kitana shared a brief moment of joy before they became aware of the guards that were following Jade. Kitana told Jade to find Raiden and ask for his help. Hesitantly, Jade agreed, and fled back to the Wastelands, where she was found by Mileena. Claiming there was to be a going away celebration for her "Sister" meaning capital punishment for Kitana; Mileena attempted to defeat Jade but was unsuccessful, which prompted Jade to remark that she was much more of a sister to Kitana than Mileena could ever be. With Mileena defeated, the Earth warriors approached. Seeing the defeated Mileena on the ground, Smoke mistakenly believed that Jade had just defeated Kitana. Before she had the chance to explain herself, Smoke attacked her, which resulted in Jade reluctantly fighting and defeating him. Jade informed the rest of the Earth warriors of Kitana's capture and her location, which encouraged Liu Kang and Kung Lao to go to save her. Later, Jade joined the Earthrealm warriors during the invasion of Earthrealm. When the Lin Kuei cyborgs ambushed the Earthrealm warriors in the Temple, she assisted in defeating them. However, when Sindel arrived, Jade was one of the warriors who was killed by the empowered Queen as Sindel ripped her organs (possibly her heart) out of her body. Jade was last shown in the Netherrealm, resurrected with her soul in the possession of Quan Chi. She is last spotted when the Necromancer orders herself, Smoke, and Sub-Zero to attack the Thunder God. Raiden escaped before any battle could take place, leaving Jade trapped in the Netherrealm along with her other companions. gallery 37E07FAF-6A3E-475B-B88D-DEBBED3DFEB2.png|Jade after having her soul restored BAD7FC6D-1348-4EF7-AF72-BAFC03774BD9.jpeg|Revenant Jade trivia Category:Heroes Category:Heroes who have love ones